It felt better
by 107306520
Summary: Marcus gets his daughter pregnant, so she goes with a friend to get an abortion. She never goes home after that, not after meeting Eric. Eric is a good guy who gives the best hugs she's ever gotten. What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to the person who reviewed recently, asking for another chapter. I honestly just update this whenever I'm bored, this chapter might not be as sexual as others, but it will probably be more sexual in future chapters. If anyone wants any lemon fanfiction recommendations I have plenty. Anyway, on with the story.**

 ***Controversial topics such as abortions are talked about in this chapter. Don't leave me hate about it!***

I leave that afternoon. Marcus wakes up about an hour later, he knocks on my door but stumbles away a few minutes later, mumbling something about work. I pack my bag, call my friend and speed away from my life, hopefully forever.  
"Thanks for picking me up Christina." Christina is the only person who knows about the abuse, she lives in Candor but we met in school and have been friends ever since.

"No problem, it's about time you left that hell-hole. I know an abortion clinic a few blocks away, my sister went a few months back. They don't ask for any personal information, it's in factionless. It'll be ok, you just need to go in, take a pill and leave. No blood, no pain. Just a terminated pregnancy." I let it sink in. My baby, my baby with my father...is going to die. The thought makes me cry, it may be an incest baby, but it's _my baby._

"I'm ready." I grab her hand, and we walk in without looking back. An hour later, I'm in tears on Christina's bed, eating a tub of ice cream. It's not because of the drug I was given, it's simply the fact that I killed my baby that I never met.

"Christina, get down here. We need to talk." I hear a mans voice coming from downstairs, deep and rich like black coffee.

"Calm down Eric, I'm with my friend right now. I'll be there in a second." She explains that Eric is her guy best friend, they have a love hate relationship. I wonder what it's like to have a guy friend who doesn't want to rape you every night...Marcus was the closest thing I had to a guy friend, which is sad. I hear the crunch of leather coming up the stairs, stopping outside the door. I look up, everything blurry through my tears.

"What do you want, dip shit? Can't you see I'm busy?" She gestures to me like I'm dying, which I feel like I am. True to her word I feel fine physically, no pain or bleeding, but the mental thing that's happening is to much.

"What's up with her?" She just glares at him, the sight pretty adorable if you know they're best friends. Eric is really handsome, but Christina is lesbian so she probably doesn't care. I dry my tears and act like a new Tris, that quickly. I extend my hand, introduce myself, and crumble when he grabs my hand. He's wearing a regular t-shirt, nice jeans and leather boots, which is weird but whatever. She looks at me, asking me silently if it's ok to tell him, I nod ok, and she tells him.

"She got an abortion." She doesn't tell him the rest thankfully. He raises his eyebrows which have 2 piercings in them. He lets out a whistle, the ones in the movies that say, whoa that sucks. I'm sorry. He scratches his neck awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, that really sucks. Ex boyfriends baby? Or are you still with him?" I shrug, a sign I really don't want to talk about it. He pulls me up by my arms, pulling me in for a hug. I don't punch him, I don't knee him in the groin. I don't flip him. No, I hug him back, I gasp, and melt into his grasp.

"Yeah, he has magical hugs. He hugged me when I first met him, and I never let him go after that." But I'm not listening, because damn, I need to keep this boy. It's not just the hug, it's the little fingers on my back, the little shifting back and forth, the little rubs on my back, and whispers he whispers into my ear. _It'll be ok, don't worry. I know what you're going through, you'll be ok. I've got you now._ And suddenly, I'm asleep. He lays me on Chris' bed, and I'm out cold. I hear the flutter of a t shirt, and he's gone. Chris cuddles with me that night, not a sexual thing but a friend thing. It's not nearly as good as Eric, but it's better than nothing. For the first time in my life, I feel protected. I feel at home.

I feel safe. For once in my life, I don't want to run. I want to lay in Chris' arms forever, please.

 **A/N**

 **I had to much fun writing this. I know this is short, and had literally no sex in it at all, but I loved writing it. I might turn it into a real story that isn't gross and sexual, I might now. Who knows. And Eric and Tris? AWWWW! There will probably be a sex scene with both of them, honestly there probably will be in like 2-3 weeks or so. But yeah, if you want recommendations just ask and I'll provide. THIS CHAPTER THOUGH! ERIC IS SO SWEET IN THIS AND I WANT TO DIE. OK, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Angela shoots up from her bed, crying and shaking at a nightmare. Christina guides her back down, poking a sleeping Eric to grab her. It's been about a week and Eric has started sleeping over to cuddle Angela when she has nightmares. It always helps, he's such a good cuddlier. Angela really wants to fuck him, she sometimes "accidentally" touches herself whenever he grabs her, sometimes she "accidentally" touches Eric as well, making him groan in his sleep.

"Don't test me, little girl." He growls as Angela rubs her hand along his chest, slowly moving lower. She only smiles with closed eyes, pretending she doesn't hear him. "You don't want to wake Christina, do you?" He's currently spooning her, and has the perfect vantage point to her panties. She gasps as he moves them aside, pushing his hands deeper till he feels her skin. She does her best to keep quiet as he fingers her, slowly moving his fingers around her clit, adding fingers as he goes.

"Eric." She quietly gasps. "Please." Christina shifts a little, but stays asleep. Eric smirks at the reaction he gets, keeping his slow pace. The feeling is even better than the one she got from Marcus, the feeling is absolutely explosive. She bites her lip to keep her moans in as he pushes harder, gathering her wetness to make her clit more slick. She gasps again as he goes harder, hitting an extremely sensitive spot making her arch her back. She's really close, she puts her fist in her mouth to quiet her.

"I'm going to have to cover your mouth Angela, be careful now." She quietly groans as he presses once more, making her arch into him as she cums. It's a nonstop set of them, she wants to quiet down but it's hard when it feels so good. Christina remains asleep thankfully.

"Thank you." She says, turning towards Eric. "I've wanted that since the day I met you." She kisses him on the lips, still drunk from her orgasm.

"Wanna get out of here? We can fuck in my car, or on the couch downstairs." She shakes her head yes without thinking twice about it.

This is how she will get over Marcus.

With a cute boy who likes her.

Sorry Christina, but I'm about to fuck your best friend.

 **There you go, like a year later. This might be my best work, I'm disgusting yes but I can't help it. I'm writing this in class, I'm a monster XD Yeah, sorry the next chapter probably won't be for another year or so haha. We'll see. I got inspiration for this in a different class, but decided to change it. It would have opened with her and Eric fucking but decided I liked this better. I always like reading about girls getting fingered in front of people who are either asleep like Christina or sitting near someone like other stories. I feel so gross after I write stuff like this, but like I always say: People can act innocent but everyone has a dark side. I deleted the gross part because I felt bad and got reported apparently, though nothing has happened. I lost the email that this is connected to somehow, I guess it got hacked or something. BUT Don't feel bad for liking reading this type of stuff unless you're actually a rapist. Then go to hell. OK BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo, I'm BACK! This isn't a father/daughter rape story anymore. That's gone, this is now an tris/Eric love story. I might just**

 **change her name to Tris, makes it easier. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I'm trying to get better at writing smut because I'm not very**

 **good at it at the moment. Enjoy fellow weirdos :)**

We both slowly get out of bed, careful not to wake up Christina. Eric gives me a knowing smile as he grabs my hand and leads me downstairs. We

decide on in his car since it won't be as loud as it would be if it was on Christina's couch. When we reach the door, he pushes me against it, roughly

covering his mouth with mine. I allow his tongue in, mussing up his hair as he plays with the hem of my t shirt. I manage to open the door, never

breaking my lips from his as we make our way to the back of his car. He's holding me against him, his magical hugs making me feel safe and

secure, making me even more wet than I already am. He opens the car door, pushing me in before closing it behind him. He wastes no time taking

off my shirt and pants, underwear in tow. I gasp as he grabs my nipple in his mouth, throwing my head back in pleasure.

"Eric." I gasp his name as he squeezes my other breast, playing with the nipple until it goes taunt. His free hand snakes down between my leg,

slowly teasing my still sensitive clit. My eyes close, little breathy moans leaving my throat. I unbutton his pants, sliding them down with his help.

Shortly after come his shirt and underwear, leaving us both naked. I sit up a little, making his hand leave my clit. He reclines, showing off his body

which is in very good shape. I grab his penis, moving my hand up and down, making his head drop back, a moan not far behind. He lets me touch

him for a second before he moves back to me. I'm turned around and put on my hands and knees. I'm familiar with this position; it was Marcus and

I's favorite position to be in. He again rubs my clit, slowly and tortuously, making my head drop on the seat in agony. The feeling is indescribable;

he slips fingers in me, rubs the right spots, I literally almost come in his hand until he moves them away. I groan in agony, unable to speak, until

he rises to his knees. He slowly moves into me, my wetness helping along the way. I moan, the feeling absolutely glorious as he fills me. Once fully

in, he thrusts in an out at a pace that is perfectly fast enough that I start to cry; good tears of course. The pleasure I'm getting from this man is too

much; I know my orgasm is going to hurt from how good it's going to feel.

"Oh my god Eric, I can't, please let me come. Oh my god!" My moans come in waves, and eventually I feel a finger hit my clitoris, furiously rubbing

it until I tighten on his length which is still thrusting maddeningly fast in and out of me. I come in a spectacular fashion; a mixture of pain and

pleasure and crying. I collapse, though he catches me. He comes seconds after, moaning loudly as well. He slides out of me before grabbing me to

his chest. The act alone makes me come again; a cry coming from my throat. It makes him laugh, all I can do is sleep.

 **So, there it is. I think it's pretty good, I'm expecting the mean comments don't worry. It's short, but what are you gonna do. Hope you enjoy it, but if you don't, whatever. Doesn't bother me. I'll be changing her name from Angels to Tris. Ok, bye.**


End file.
